


However Far I Run (Until I'm Forced to Stop)

by Claudia_Lilith



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm not sure how the parings will end up honestly, Lots of drug use, M/M, Multi, Neil is the Butcher for a little bit, still have mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_Lilith/pseuds/Claudia_Lilith
Summary: Nathaniel's always just been trying to get by in a world that wanted to beat him down, but now he finally has the chance to take control of his life, to make his own music, and regardless of his past affections with one of the Monsters and his ongoing vendetta against The Ravens lead singer he's going to make something of himself.





	However Far I Run (Until I'm Forced to Stop)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aflyingcoffeebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflyingcoffeebean/gifts).



> this is for @aflyingcoffeebean for being so patient with me

Nathaniel knew it was coming, had heard the Master’s offhand comments. There was a countdown ticking away at the time he had left and he could never be prepared for whatever came when the timer went off. 

So he rehearsed, he wrote songs, filled his life to the brim with the only reality he’d known since his mother returned to England and never came back. The familiar pattern of patchworked homeschooling and practice, practice, practice. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen someone other than the Master and his bandmates. 

Nathaniel's whole world narrowed down to the three people he was forced to share it with, and the two he would willingly choose to continue with. The purpling bruises around his throat from the times Riko caught him singing quietly to himself as he scribbled hurried lyrics onto his beat up notepad, the carefully drawn heart Kevin scribbled on his right ankle, the small ring on his pinky finger Jean had fashioned out of paper clips, all of these were reminders.

He was made for the nest. He was made for the thrum of his bass as Riko crooned the same story over and over. Trained to be able to play whatever they may want or need him to take up. One day they would be The Ravens, one day they would be out of this hole, away from the nest, thrust into the spotlight. 

Any other option was too terrible to contemplate. 

Any other option was failure. 

There were whispers through the Nest though, soon enough it would be time to make their debut, time to get their numbers tattooed for everyone in the world to see. 

It was a fairly normal day, Neil felt the dull throb of his body resonate from the Master’s last beating, felt the grind of a migraine beating in time to the bass, when suddenly the Master strode into the room and called for silence. 

“Nathaniel, Come.” The Master never asked, had never asked for a single thing, he only knew how to demand. So in response to this order Nathaniel did the only thing he could do, place his guitar off to the side and follow the Master out of the room and through the twisting hallways of the nest. 

The Master didn’t say a word the whole trip, the tapping of his cane echoing loudly around the linoleum walls and floor. Whatever this punishment was going to be for Nathaniel knew it wouldn’t be pretty, this was a silence born of anger to deep and strong for a moment it reminded him of Nathan himself.  
When they entered the Masters office it was already occupied. Tetsuji bowed, a strange aborted jerking motion, before gritting out through clenched teeth, “I’ve brought the boy my lord.”

“Ah, I see.” The new man seemed only slightly older than Nathaniel, with strong, handsome features and slicked back black hair. This must be Ichirou Moriyama. That knowledge alone had Nathaniel's head bowing, silent as he tried to figure out what was happening, and why the scion of the Moriyama empire had asked for him.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked for you?” Ichirou asked, face a blank canvas as he stared the redhead down. 

Nathaniel nodded slightly, making sure to keep his eyes trained somewhere around Ichirou’s collarbone. 

“The Butcher is dead,” Nathaniel’s head snapped up, all the blood rushing from his face as he took in the small, pleased smirk on the lord's face. “I’m here to choose his successor.” 

The timer hit zero.

**Author's Note:**

> The normal chapters of this are going to be much longer than the prologue I've just been struggling to get this started for so long now. I hope everyone likes this and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think in the comments. This should be a fun ride I hope you enjoy it!!!!


End file.
